This invention relates in general to eyeglass frames, and more particularly to eyeglass frames which are easily and quickly assembled.
The majority of eyeglass frames manufactured today include a lens supporting structure to which two temples are pivotably attached by means of a hinge assembly. The hinges can be metal or plastic, and a pin secures the hinge member of the lens support to the hinge member of the temple. The hinge members are glued, screwed or fastened by some other means to the lens support and temple. Assembly of such frames utilizing metal or plastic hinges with a screw or pin assembly requires a number of manufacturing steps which complicate the assembly process.
Eyeglass frames are also manufactured using other known pivoting connecting assemblies which provide free movement of the temples from the lens supporting structure. The basic requirement for any pivoting connector assembly is that the temple movement be made easily, and the pivoting assembly be strong and reliable. The principal problem with all known assemblies, as in the case of the hinge assemblies described above, is that the assemblies are rather complex. This complexity results in added hardware costs as well as added assembly costs. In addition, some of these assemblies provide inadequate strength and reliability.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass frame which is easily and quickly assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass frame in which otherwise securely connected temples can be disassembled from a lens supporting structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass frame, the components of which can be inexpensively manufactured.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass frame which is strong and reliable.